Bring Me the Disco King (Danny Lohner Mix)
Bring Me the Disco King (Danny Lohner Mix) (en español, Tráeme el Rey de Discoteca) es una canción de Underworld, y es pista 6 en la banda sonora. Se realiza por David Bowie, con voces adicionales por Maynard James Keenan, Milla Jovovich, Josh Freese y John Frusciante. Letra You promised me the ending would be clear You'd let me know when the time was now Don't let me know when you're opening the door Stab me in the dark, let me disappear Memories that flutter like bats out of hell Stab you from the city spires Life wasn't worth the balance Or the crumpled paper it was written on Don't let me know we're invisible Don't let me know we're invisible Hot cash days that you trailed around Cold cold nights under chrome and glass Led me downriver of perfumed limbs Sent me to the streets with the good time girls Don't let me know we're invisible Don't let me know we're invisible We could dance, dance, dance through the fire Dance, dance, dance through the fire Feed me no lies I don't know about you, I don't know about you Breathe through the years I don't know about you, I don't know about you Bring me the disco king I don't know about you, I don't know about you Dead or alive, feed me no lies Bring me the disco king, bring me the disco king Bring me the disco king, bring me the head of the disco king Spin-offs with those who slept like corpses Damp morning rays in the stiff bad clubs Killing time in the '70s Smelling of love through the moist winds Don't let me know when you're opening the door Close me in the dark, let me disappear Soon there'll be nothing left of me Nothing left to release Dance, dance, dance through the fire Dance, dance, dance through the fire Tell me no lies I don't know about you, I don't know about you Breathe through the years I don't know about you, I don't know about you Bring me the disco king I don't know about you, I don't know about you Breathe through the years Dead or alive Bring me the disco king Bring me the disco king, bring me the disco king Bring me the disco king, bring me the disco king Bring me the disco king, bring me the disco king Bring me the disco king Traducción Me prometiste que el final quedaría claro Me dejaras saber que el tiempo era ahora No me digas cuando vas a abrir la puerta Apuñalame en la oscuridad, déjame desaparecer Recuerdos que revolotean como murciélagos del infierno Puñaladate de las agujas de la ciudad La vida no valía la balanza O el papel arrugado en que estaba escrito No me dejes saber que estamos invisible No me dejes saber que estamos invisible Días calurosos de dinero que le arrastrabas en torno Noches frías en cromo y vidrio Me llevaste a río abajo de las extremidades perfumados Me enviastes a las calles con las chicas de buen tiempo No me dejes saber que estamos invisible No me dejes saber que estamos invisible Podríamos bailar, bailar, bailar a través del fuego Bailar, bailar, bailar a través del fuego No me digas mentiras No sé nada de tí, no sé nada de tí Respire a través de los años No sé nada de tí, no sé nada de tí Tráeme el rey de discoteca No sé nada de tí, no sé nada de tí Muerto o vivo, no me digas mentiras Tráeme el rey de discoteca, tráeme el rey de discoteca Tráeme el rey de discoteca, tráeme la cabeza del rey de discoteca Spin-offs con los que dormían como cadáveres Rayos húmedos de la mañana en los clubes malas rígidos Matando el tiempo en los años 70 Oliendo de amor a través de los vientos húmedos No me digas cuando vas a abrir la puerta Cerrame en la oscuridad, déjame desaparecer Pronto no quedará nada de mí Nada para liberar Baila, baila, baila a través del fuego Baila, baila, baila a través del fuego No me digas mentiras No sé nada de tí, no sé nada de tí Respire a través de los años No sé nada de tí, no sé nada de tí, Tráeme el rey de discoteca No sé nada de tí, no sé nada de tí, Respire a través de los años Muerto o vivo Tráeme el rey de discoteca Tráeme el rey de discoteca, tráeme el rey de discoteca Tráeme el rey de discoteca, tráeme el rey de discoteca Tráeme el rey de discoteca, tráeme el rey de discoteca Tráeme el rey de discoteca en:Bring Me the Disco King (Danny Lohner Mix) Categoría:Música vocal Categoría:Música Categoría:Música de Underworld